


(la)Lachete

by WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр:ER, ангст, PWP, кинк, постконРейтинг:NC-17Предупреждения:нецензурная лексикаКраткое содержание:некоторые сюрпризы бывают не очень приятными.Примечание:(la)lâcheté (фр.) - подлость, неблаговидный поступок.Размещение:только после деанона





	(la)Lachete

Из-под прикрытой двери спальни выбивалась полоска света. Джей-Джей, увидев ее, нахмурился — вроде бы он выключал свет с утра? Может, Изз вернулась раньше времени? А почему тогда не позвонила?   
— Иззи? — позвал он. — Это ты тут? — Скинув куртку на вешалку, Джей-Джей направился по коридору в сторону спальни и, едва открыв дверь, замер на пороге: увидел сидящего на краю кровати Плисецкого.   
— Нет, — улыбнулся тот, — это не Изз, а я.  
— Юра? — Джей-Джей удивленно моргнул. — Что ты здесь…  
— Просто соскучился. Но, если ты мне не рад, — Юра встал с кровати, — тогда я могу…   
— Нет-нет, — Джей-Джей поспешно мотнул головой, подумав при этом, что как хорошо, что Изз уехала в Монреаль и пробудет там до конца недели. — Я… очень рад.  
— Вот и отлично, — Юра улыбнулся и прикусил губу. — Потому что у меня для тебя есть сюрприз.  
— Да? — Джей-Джей, подойдя к нему, провел пальцами по высокой скуле, убирая светлые пряди за аккуратное ухо. — Какой?   
— Сейчас покажу, — Юра развязал пояс махрового халата и скинул его с плеч.  
— Вау! — восхищенно присвистнул Джей-Джей, во все глаза разглядывая плотно обхватывающий худой торс белый кружевной пояс-корсет, к которому были пристегнуты такие же белые чулки. — Вот так сюрприз!  
— Я так понял, тебе понравилось? — Юра лукаво посмотрел на него сквозь опущенные ресницы.  
— Еще как, — Джей-Джей провел ладонями по затянутой в кружево талии. — Тебе очень идет, — сказал хрипло, скользя вниз по узким гладким бедрам и чуть цепляя резинку чулок. — Просто невероятно.   
Юра и так был нереально красивым, но сейчас, когда его глаза в полумраке казались черными и бездонными, а кожа от света лампы приобрела золотистый оттенок, и когда тонкое кружево подчеркивало все изгибы фигуры и длину ног — от него вообще дух захватывало. И от осознания того, что вся вот это — для него, Джей-Джея, и что все это можно беззастенчиво гладить, трогать, целовать; вся усталость после затянувшейся тренировки вместе с тянущей болью от падения и желанием упасть на кровать и заснуть словно испарилась. А вот другое желание наоборот — стало сильнее; и член начал давить на ширинку джинсов изнутри все ощутимей.   
— Я очень хочу тебя трахнуть, — выдохнул Джей-Джей, продолжая скользить ладонями по его талии, бедрам, сжимая маленькую упругую задницу.  
— Я тоже хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — Юра, привстав на цыпочки, поцеловал его: глубоко и жадно, одновременно потираясь своим неприкрытым ничем и уже наполовину вставшим членом о его пах. — Но это еще не все, — шепнул, скользя губами по линии челюсти, — у меня для тебя есть еще один сюрприз…  
— Еще один? — Джей-Джей удивленно поднял бровь. Обычно Юра все предложения поэкспериментировать воспринимал в штыки, обзывая Жана гребаным извращенцем, а тут — белье, подведенные темным карандашом глаза… Праздник какой-то! — Ты меня сегодня просто поражаешь... — он обхватил его задницу ладонями и прижал бедра вплотную к своим. — Так сильно по мне соскучился, котик?  
— Безумно просто, — Юра снова поцеловал его. — Но если тебе это не нравится, то я могу…   
— Мне нравится, — заверил его Джей-Джей, слегка разводя в стороны упругие ягодицы и оглаживая пальцами кожу между ними. — Так что за сюрприз?   
— Сейчас покажу, — Юра выскользнул из его объятий и потянулся к лежащему на краю кровати пакету.   
— О-у, — выдохнул Джей-Джей при виде обшитых мехом наручников и повязки для глаз. — Ты это серьезно, детка?   
— Ты же позволишь мне? — губы Юры чуть коснулись его уха, а шепот отдался приятными мурашками по всему телу. — Жан, — его ладони проникли под пояс джинсов и сжали уже начинающий ныть член. — Ты же хочешь так?..  
— Эм-мм… — Вообще-то мысль быть прикованным к кровати вовсе не улыбалась Джею: он любил гладить и трогать Юру в процессе; и вообще с большим удовольствием надел бы эти наручники на него, но с другой стороны…  
— Если леди хочет, — он улыбнулся и толкнулся бедрами навстречу ласкающей его ладони.  
— О, леди безумно хочет, — Юра достал ладонь из его штанов и потянул за бегунок молнии, одновременно опускаясь на колени.   
— Я… — Джей-Джей вздрогнул, когда головку обхватили чуть обветренные губы, — еще в душе не был…  
— Я чувствую, — Юра провел кончиком языка по внутренней поверхности бедра, — но мне так даже больше нравится… — И взял сразу на всю длину.  
— Ох, блядь! — От ощущения горячего влажного рта вокруг его члена и от скользящего по всей длине языка у Джей-Джея аж колени подкосились. — Детка, — он легко потянул Юру за волосы, — ты хочешь, чтобы я кончил?.. Аххх!.. В рот или в задницу?.. Просто меня… — он огладил горящую румянцем щеку Юры, — надолго не хватит…   
— Изз перестала тебе давать? — пробормотал тот, зарываясь носом в волосы на его паху.  
— Мне давно не давал ты, — Джей-Джей потянул Юру вверх за собранные в хвост волосы и поцеловал, чувствуя на его губах и языке свой горько-соленый вкус. — Так что, — он провел пальцами по кружевному краю чулок, — где там твои наручники? 

…Плечи начали затекать почти сразу, несмотря на подложенные под спину подушки.   
— Больно? — спросил Юра, увидев, как Джей-Джей елозит, устраиваясь удобнее.   
— Просто непривычно, — тот легко дернул закованными в наручники кистями. — Я же первый раз… в таком положении.  
— Ну, ты же хотел чего-то нового, — Юра оседлал бедра и потерся своим членом о его. — Вот и… — он надвинул повязку на глаза.   
— Эй, может, это все же не на… — Джей-Джей не договорил, потому что Юра, приподнявшись, обхватил ладонью основание члена и насадился на него: так же, как и сосал до этого — сразу на всю длину.   
— Сalvaire!..* — Джей-Джей невольно подался бедрами вверх, чувствуя, как послушно раздвигаются чувствительные стенки, принимая его член — тоже необычно, потому что после перерыва Юра всегда просил быть осторожным. — Ты… — рвано выдохнул он, — готовился?  
— А чем, ты думаешь… — Юра, прихватив зубами его ухо, начал двигаться: медленно и буквально на чуть-чуть вверх и так же вниз, — я занимался, пока тебя ждал?  
— Расскажи… — задыхаясь и подставляя шею под требовательные поцелуи, сказал Джей-Джей. — Как это было? Ты делал это пальцами?  
— И ими тоже, и еще… — Юра, проведя языком влажную дорожку по сильной шее, дернул голову Джей-Джея вниз и выгнулся со стоном, когда тот неожиданно втянул его сосок в рот. — Помнишь, ты подарил мне… кое-что?  
— Да… — Еще бы Джей-Джей не помнил! — Но ты же… Ох-х-х… Детка, да! — простонал он, когда Юра начал двигаться сильнее и резче. — …Сказал, что никогда… Блядь, не останавливайся!.. Не будешь ей пользоваться.  
— Я передумал, — Юра снова опустился, приняв член целиком в свою задницу. — И мне… — выдохнул Джею в губы, — очень понравилось, кстати.  
— Боже. — Воображение сразу подкинуло Джей-Джею нужные картинки: лежащий на кровати голый и возбужденный Юра, трахающий себя вибратором. — Я хочу, — хрипло сказал он, — увидеть, как ты это делаешь.  
— Возможно, — Юра прочертил ногтями по его груди вниз, — я покажу тебе. Если ты попросишь как следует.  
— О, я попрошу, не… сомневайся… Ох, черт!.. Детка, сделай так еще!  
— Как? — Юра вцепился пальцами в его плечи. — Вот так? — Двинул бедрами так, что член Джей-Джея почти вышел из него, и потом опять опустился, принимая его до конца. — Или так? — Задвигался в быстром темпе.   
— Да… Боже… — Было безумно жарко — Джей-Джей весь вспотел, — и так же безумно хорошо: аж пальцы на ногах поджимались, а перед закрытыми повязкой глазами взрывались разноцветные звезды. — Не останавливайся, — облизнув пересохшие губы, сказал он. — Мне безумно нравится…   
— Скажи это еще раз, — Юра потянул его за волосы к себе. — Жан, — обвел языком его ухо, — скажи, как тебе нравится трахаться со мной…  
— Очень, — Джей-Джей шумно выдохнул, когда пальцы Юры вцепились в его затылок. — Мне нравится, когда ты трахаешь себя мной. И трахать тебя нравится… Глубоко. Чтобы ты, — он дернул бедрами вверх, — стонал, как последняя шлюха, и просил еще…   
— Изз так не делает? — Юра прикусил зубами его подбородок.  
— У Изз нет такой горячей узкой задницы, детка. И вообще по сравнению с тобой она… Ох, да-а!.. — Вдоль позвоночника от острого наслаждения словно ток пробежал, и Джей-Джей с протяжным стоном, кончив, обессилено откинулся на подушки, хрипло дыша. Сквозь бухающую в ушах кровь услышал тихий стон; через минуту на его живот плеснуло теплым, и Юра уткнулся лбом в его плечо, также тяжело дыша. 

— Это было невероятно круто, детка, — вышедший из душа Джей-Джей упал на кровать рядом с Юрой. — Мне нереально понравился твой сюрприз. Особенно этот, — он подцепил пальцем валяющиеся неподалеку наручники. — Примерим их в следующий раз на тебе?   
— Обязательно, — Юра улыбнулся. — Но это еще не все сюрпризы.  
— Будет еще что-то? — Джей-Джей вопросительно поднял брови.   
— Конечно. — Тот дотянулся до телефона — его телефона.  
— Ты снимал нас? — изумленно спросил Джей-Джей, когда на экране началось воспроизведение видео. — Детка, ты сегодня решил все мои кинки погладить?  
— Не только твои, — Юра улыбнулся, но почему-то от этой улыбки у Джей-Джея пробежал мороз по коже. — Я еще очень хотел сделать это, — он выбрал из высветившихся контактов один и нажал «отправить».   
— Юра, ты же не…   
— …сделаю этого? — зло усмехнулся тот. — Я уже это сделал, Жан. Как ты думаешь, Изз понравится смотреть, как ты трахаешься с другим?   
— Câlisse!** — Джей-Джей дернулся и вырвал из его рук телефон. — Tabarnak***! — процедил, увидев отметку о том, что сообщение доставлено и просмотрено. — Изз. — Нажав на «вызов», быстро заговорил: — Изз, écoutez-moi s'il vous plaît… Criss!**** — Отчаянно выдохнул: — Бросила трубку…  
— И правильно сделала, — Юра встал и потянулся за своими джинсами. — Значит, она не такая дура, как я думал.   
— Ты!.. — Джей-Джею очень хотелось его придушить сейчас. — Hostie fils de putte!***** — вскочив с кровати, он схватил Юру за плечи, резко встряхнул — так, что его голова дернулась, как у тряпичной куклы. — Это все из-за тебя!   
— Да ну? — Юра прищурился и зло посмотрел на него. — Неужели только из-за меня? Это я прикидывался честным католиком и верным женихом, а сам за спиной своей невесты с удовольствием трахал мальчиков? Не-ет, Джей, это все ты. Я лишь раскрыл твоей невесте глаза!  
— Только эти мальчики, кажется, сами не против были, чтобы их трахали, — прошипел Джей-Джей. Внутри все закипало от ярости и осознания того, что его упорядоченная жизнь сейчас катится ко всем чертям из-за одного ублюдка. — И чуть ли сами на член не запрыгивали… Crissement cave!****** — он от души врезал по ненавистному сейчас смазливому лицу, отшвырнул от себя Юру так, что тот, не удержавшись, упал. С садистским удовольствием отметил наливающуюся красным скулу и капающую из разбитой губы кровь. — Decâlisse!******* — бросил, начиная одеваться: надо было срочно ехать к Изз, чтобы все объяснить, исправить, если это возможно… — Видеть тебя больше не желаю, ублюдочный придурок.   
— Поверь, — Юра натянул свою толстовку. Вытер её рукавом кровь с разбитой губы, — это взаимно. Двуличная мразь. — Подхватив свой рюкзак, он вышел. Дверь в прихожей громко хлопнула.   
— Câlisse!******** — выдохнул Джей-Джей, тяжело опустившись на кровать. Внутри было мерзко и пусто аж до тошноты, и висок начинал наливаться и пульсировать болью. Вдобавок хоть и было неприятно это осознавать, но виноват в том, что произошло, был, похоже, действительно он. Джей-Джей потер ладонями горящее лицо, дотянулся до телефона, услышал, что абонент временно недоступен — вполне ожидаемо, в общем. Так что… он подхватил с тумбочки ключи от машины и вышел из квартиры.

*

Когда у них с Джей-Джеем завертелось, Юра, в общем-то, понимал, что все эти красивые фразы и цветистые комплименты в Скайпе и в реале — просто банальный пиздеж, без которого Джей-Джей не Джей-Джей; и как-то старался сильно не обращать внимания на все эти обещания и остальное тоже. Но все равно где-то глубоко внутри теплилась иррациональная надежда на то, что у них не просто секс, а что-то другое: то, что в дурацких розовосопливых фильмах и книгах называют любовью. Той самой, которая настоящая и надолго, а не как романы Бабичевой. Потому что был как-то хриплый шепот «Je t'aime»*********, когда они лежали, обнявшись, после очередного секс-марафона, и было еще грустное и задумчивое «Знаешь, у нас с Изз все сложно сейчас. И я думаю, что, может, это все нам с ней уже не нужно». Юра тогда проворчал, что мол, ему-то какое дело до этого вообще, но после неделю, наверное, ходил и лыбился, как дурак, читая приходящие от Джей-Джея сообщения. Только хрен ему, ага. И окончательно в том, что для Джей-Джея он просто тот, с кем можно потрахаться, заодно взяв реванш за проигрыши на льду, Юра понял сегодняшним утром. Когда, зайдя в его квартиру — тот сам дал ему ключ когда-то со словами «Ну, может, захочешь приехать», — увидел фотографии на полке в гостиной, на каждой из которых Джей-Джей обнимал свою невесту. А лежащие стопкой на подоконнике свадебные каталоги, как и флакон женских духов на тумбочке, две зубных щетки в стакане и коробка с белым кружевным бельем, найденная в шкафу, окончательно убедили его в том, что все сложно как раз у него — потому что это он умудрился влюбиться по уши в двуличного мудака, которому все его чувства были глубоко похер и у которого по-настоящему было вовсе не с ним, а с Изабеллой. 

От осознания этого было больно и противно — словно дерьмом вымазали. И еще безумно захотелось сделать что-то такое… Расхерачить эти долбаные фотографии например или морду Джей-Джею. Только уязвленное самолюбие твердило, что этого будет мало: «Пусть ему тоже будет плохо, так же, как тебе сейчас. Пусть тоже страдает и чувствует себя нахер никому не нужным! Да, это подло и мерзко, но ведь это не ты все начал, а он! Это он трахается с одним, а жениться собрался на другой!»  
«Действительно — глаз за глаз, подлость за подлость, — решил Юра, примеряя белье Изз — оно пришлось ему почти впору. — Заодно и потрахаюсь напоследок — зря, что ли, сюда летел?»  
Вот и потрахались, и вроде как он отомстил, отправив видео с их траханьем Изабелле.   
Но легче почему-то от этого не стало. Наоборот — стало только хуже. И омерзительнее. Потому что верно сказал Отабек, когда Юра, не выдержав, рассказал ему все — никакая подлость не дает права на ответную подлость. 

Они удалили переписку в Скайпе и заблокировали друг друга во всех социальных сетях — Юру это вполне устраивало, он вообще старательно обходил все упоминания Леруа стороной. Даже когда Отабек в их разговорах вскользь упоминал его, тут же переводил беседу на другую тему.   
И когда пришло распределение на этапы Гран-при, вздохнул с облегчением: лишний раз убедился, что до финала они нигде не пересекутся, даже на Челленджере. И поэтому сильно удивился, когда в начале сентября, открыв дверь на звонок, увидел стоящего на пороге Джей-Джея: бледного и какого-то словно замученного и полинявшего — даже глаза были тусклыми и серыми.   
— Леруа? — Юра опасливо отступил на шаг назад, придерживая дверь. — Ты здесь зачем?   
— Сам не знаю, — тот дернул плечами и поморщился. — Я вообще-то на Ломбардию должен ехать.  
— Ты тогда нихуево так городом ошибся.  
— Да, я знаю, — кивнул Джей-Джей. — Я специально взял с пересадкой, чтобы… поговорить.   
— А нам есть о чем? — скривился Юра. — Мы же вроде все уже друг другу сказали.   
— Не все, — Джей-Джей подергал замок своей куртки. — Пустишь меня или… может, тут кафе есть рядом?  
— Заходи, — Юра, поколебавшись, раскрыл дверь шире и посторонился, пропуская его в прихожую. — Руки мыть здесь, — кивнул на дверь ванной. — Кухня прямо по коридору. Тебе чай или кофе?  
— Кофе. — Джей-Джей сгрузил с плеча сумку. — Это Пётя? — спросил, когда в прихожую из комнаты высунулась кошачья морда.   
— Она самая.   
— Красивая.   
— Угу. — Юра прошел на кухню и включил кофеварку. — У меня только сахара нет, — сказал, когда Джей-Джей сел за стол.   
— Переживу.  
— Тогда держи, — Юра поставил перед ним кружку.   
— Спасибо, — Джей-Джей сделал глоток, скривился. — Горячо!   
— Могу дать молоко, если хочешь.   
— Нет, не надо. У тебя тут, — он обвел взглядом кухню, — мило.   
— Ты про кухню мою приехал поговорить? — Юра сел на подоконник и скрестил руки на груди.   
— Я… — Джей-Джей побарабанил пальцами по краю стола. — Нет.   
— Тогда о чем?   
— Ну, — он сделал глубокий вдох, — например, о том, что ты был прав — я действительно двуличная сволочь. Врал Изз, тебе врал… И себе тоже врал. И в итоге… получилось все то, что получилось.   
— Угу, — Юра машинально погладил вскочившую на подоконник Пётю. — Все мы друг другу врали… Кроме, пожалуй, Изз… которая совсем ни при чем была. Она тебя простила? — спросил он.  
— Да, — кивнул Джей-Джей.   
— Тебе с ней повезло.   
— Это точно, — он криво улыбнулся. — Невероятно просто повезло… Я написал ей песню. Две.   
— Тогда да, у нее не было других вариантов, кроме как простить, — хмыкнул Юра. — Я рад, что у вас все хорошо, — уже серьезно сказал он. — И, наверное, мне стоит попросить у нее…  
— Нет, — Джей-Джей качнул головой, — не надо… бередить.   
— Я понял.  
— Везет тебе, — тихо сказал Джей-Джей. — А я вот до сих пор ни хрена не понимаю… почему мне так тошно. И почему, — он прикусил губу, — тянет меня все равно не к Изз, а к тебе…  
— Ч-что? — Юра нервно сглотнул и невольно вцепился сильнее в холку Пёти. Та отозвалась недовольным урчанием и, ударив его лапой, спрыгнула с подоконника. — Бля-ядь, — он покачал головой, — вот это новости! Тянет тебя все равно.  
— Да, — кивнул тот, — вот видишь, — криво усмехнулся, — даже к тебе приехал...   
— И? — резко спросил Юра. — Приехал ты, и что теперь? Что ты ждешь?   
— Я, — Джей-Джей пожал плечами, — честно, не знаю, чего я жду. — Он встал и подошел к Юре. — И зачем я к тебе приехал, тоже не знаю, — сказал он, глядя в окно. — Вместо того, чтобы попробовать все наладить с Изз…  
— Так ты же сказал, что у вас вроде бы все…  
— Мы расстались, — Джей-Джей прикусил губу. — Совсем.   
— И? — Сердце заколотилось быстрее, и в животе заворочалось что-то теплое и мягкое, но Юра решил не обращать на это внимания — один раз уже так попал, спасибо. — Ты решил метнуться ко мне, да? — зло спросил он. — Типа как осчастливить меня, да? А надо ли это мне, хочу ли я этого вообще, тебя волнует? — повысил он голос.  
— Волнует. — Джей-Джей взял его за его руку. — Я понимаю, что начать все заново будет трудно, — сказал, глядя ему в глаза. — Нам обоим. Но… я готов. В общем, вот это я и хотел тебе сказать, — он чуть улыбнулся.   
— Угу, — Юра кивнул и перевел взгляд на окно — там снов начался дождь. — Когда у тебя самолет? — спросил он.  
— Через три часа.   
— Тогда тебе пора. А то опоздаешь.   
— Да, наверное, — Джей-Джей, заметно сникнув (Нет, ну а чего он ожидал, в самом деле? Что Юра ему на шею бросится? Хотя, зная его, именно этого он и ожидал. Самовлюбленный придурок.) отпустил его руку. — Спасибо за кофе.   
— Не за что, — кивнул Юра. — Жан! — позвал он, когда тот протопал в прихожую и начал натягивать свою куртку.   
— Да?   
— Удачи на турнире, — Юра вышел за ним в прихожую. — Порви там всех.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Джей-Джей, — я постараюсь.   
— Постарайся. — Юра шагнул к нему и сделал то, что так хотелось сделать с того момента, как Джей-Джей сказал о расставании с Изз — поцеловал его. — Я напишу тебе, — это прозвучало больше похожим на угрозу, — про… остальное. Хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — Джей-Джей улыбнулся. — Я буду ждать. 

___________  
* бля, черт (квеб, фр.)  
** блядь! (квеб, фр.)  
***черт! (квеб, фр.)  
**** послушай меня, пожалуйста... Черт! (квеб, фр.)  
***** сукин сын. (квеб, фр.)  
****** чертов ублюдок (квеб, фр.)  
******* съебись! (квеб, фр.)  
******** Блядь! (квеб, фр.)  
********* Я тебя люблю.(фр.)


End file.
